


remember me for centuries

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [10]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Saga first meets Tora, they already feel like they know each other. And maybe, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember me for centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "death" square of my bingo card. Crossposted to LJ. Title from Fall Out Boy's "Centuries", heard it today while writing and just thought this lyric fit!

It's funny how Saga is barely intimidated by Tora the first time they meet. Everyone else seems wary of him, frightened of his seemingly tough exterior and unsmiling face. Saga feels like he knows better - no, like he's met him before, like he knows him.

But that's impossible. He knows he has never met him. He's the sort of guy that's impossible to forget, especially with his distinct hazel eyes, piercing through everything. So why isn't Saga cautious?

No, instead, he has Tora help him out, acting brash. Tora keeps watching him with those eyes, and Saga always looks away before long. He could drown completely in those golden pools, and yet. Something about him just draws him.

When he coaxes an exasperated smile from Tora, Saga's heart skips a beat. He's met attractive men before, of course, but this - this is different. He knows it, but can't quite name it. It's more than just simple attraction and desire. Those don't make his heart beat faster, his cheeks go pink. But they've met for all of two hours. It's completely illogical to like him so quickly.

That night, Saga dreams of two women he has never met before, yet seem curiously familiar. The setting is old, like something out of an ancient period drama. They sit together, laughing together in the shade of a pavillion, in the middle of the night. The scene makes his heart ache, and he jolts awake.

\--

The second time Saga meets Tora, it's with their future band members, with the exception of Hiroto. Tora laughingly recounts the story of how they met, and Saga laughs, blushing. Nao and Shou are happy that they’re acquainted already, and they start discussing plans to form a band.

It’s funny, but Saga feels a twinge of jealousy that Shou and Tora are obviously close friends, chatting easily with each other. He knows that it makes absolutely no sense that he feels this way, that he already wants to be close to Tora.

What’s even stranger, is that Tora is actually paying attention to him more than anyone else, and looking at him even when he isn’t talking. Saga sees his glances, and meets his eyes, and he feels as though Tora’s scrutinizing him as well, wondering.

Afterwards, when they go their separate paths home, Tora catches up with Saga and asks bluntly, “Do I know you? From before we met at the livehouse?”

Saga’s breath catches in his throat as he shakes his head. “I’d remember you if we knew each other earlier,” he blurts out, meeting his eyes. “You aren’t an easy guy to forget.”

Tora laughs, then. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe,” Saga grins. There’s been absolutely no indication that Tora even swings that way, and Saga isn’t one to be so upfront, but with Tora, he feels like he just knows. “Well, but I feel like… I seem to know you, too.”

“You weren’t scared of me the first time we met,” Tora says thoughtfully. “I’m used to people being wary of me, but somehow, you seemed like you were already familiar with me.”

“I felt that way,” Saga admits. “I don’t know why.”

Tora bites his lip. “I really hope this band thing works out. I hope this doesn’t sound creepy, but, I’d like to see you again.”

“Me... me too,” Saga admits, cheeks flushed. In a fit of bravery, he grabs his phone and hands it to Tora. “Let’s exchange numbers, then.”

Tora smiles at him, taking out his own phone in exchange. They key in each other’s numbers, before parting for home. Saga’s smiling the entire way home, ignoring weird looks from the other commuters. He’s just too happy.

That night, he dreams of a couple that, again, he has never met. They are a man and woman this time, a Caucasian couple from decades ago, judging from their clothing. They are on a date, clearly, smiling shyly at each other over drinks. Saga wakes up smiling, too, and thinks the man in his dream resembled Tora.

\--

They meet several times after that. They meet Hiroto and convince him to leave his current band to join them, and they actually come up with a name and start making songs and getting photos taken. In short, they are on the path to becoming an actual band.

Saga’s own relationship with Tora grows, their friendship as easy as breathing. Saga feels safe and comforted around him, though they have known each other but for a mere few weeks. Tora, too, is clearly at ease around him, his gentle demeanour obvious beneath his stern exterior.

The dreams continue, too, whenever he has spent any significant amount of time with Tora. They are always of a couple, whether a man and woman, or two men, or two women - always two people, happily spending their time together, across a multitude of different time periods, across different races and countries and genders.

It makes him wonder, and whenever he wakes up the next morning, he always thinks of one half of the couple resembling Tora, and the other himself. Even if they look nothing alike, even if they were only dreams.

Still, he thinks he’d better not say anything, nor put too much stock in them. He doesn’t want anyone to think he’s weird - or even worse, have Tora think that he’s weird and avoid him afterwards. That’s not something he could possibly bear.

\--

Four years later, Saga begins to date Tora.

It's taken them four years to reach this stage, but Saga couldn't be happier to finally call Tora his own. They've each had a string of casual hookups and exes, but none of that matters now. Not when they've got each other.

Saga's dreams stopped after the first six months since their meeting, and he hasn't given a thought to them since. But on the first night he and Tora sleep together (and oh, how perfect it all feels, how right), he dreams again.

Again, a pair of men, and Saga thinks he recognises them from a long-ago dream. They embrace each other furtively, and share a kiss, looking at each other.

Saga awakens.

Next to him, Tora stirs, eyes opening wide.

"Hey, Saga? What's wrong?" Tora asks softly as he pulls Saga into his arms.

Saga snuggles against his warm chest, fingers idly tracing the tattoo on his stomach. "Nothing. I woke up from a dream, that's all. And you? Did I wake you up?"

"Ah... No. I, too, had a dream," Tora says quietly. "Two men, kissing and hugging. Somehow, they were like us."

Saga can barely control his own sharp intake of breath at that. "Me... Me too," he admits faintly.

Tora stares at him, eyes wide. "You too?"

"Yeah. The first time I met you, and the second, and many times after that, I dreamt of couples," Saga replies quietly. "I knew I'd never seen them before. But they were always kind of familiar. Like they were us. They stopped after about six months, though."

"Same here," Tora says, sounding in shock. "I wasn't sure what they were for, and never dared to say anything. Didn't want anyone thinking I'm crazy."

He looks at Saga, then, and cups his face with a hand. "But I do know I love you," he continues. "No matter what, I liked you since I met you and now, I am in love with you."

Saga looks up at him, feeling a smile tug on his lips. "I love you, too."

He knows it to be true. Some might say it's too early to be saying things like that, but no. It feels like something he's known forever.

\--

Once in a while, the dreams are bad.

Saga sees these dream-couples broken in some way or other. Some of the couples never show up in these bad dreams - a portent of their joyous future together, maybe - but the others, they are separated, whether by death or disease or societal circumstances.

Saga wakes up on those nights, gasping in fear, with Tora next to him. Tora is slower to wake, but wake he does, eyes bright with tears. Saga clings on to him, assuring himself that he is there and alive and together with him, while Tora holds him tight, assuring himself of the same.

They both take a long time to fall asleep then, but they do so with calmer hearts and breaths, fingers joined and bodies pressed close.

\--

"Do you believe in reincarnation and soulmates?"

The question makes Saga look up from his laptop, at Tora. Tora's holding his phone loosely in one hand, staring at him curiously.

"I don't know," Saga replies slowly. "But maybe, it is true. After all, there's us and the dreams. How else would you explain all of it?”

Tora stands up from the chair to sit next to Saga on the couch. He takes Saga’s hand in his, squeezing it gently.

“Yeah, I think so, too. And if it’s all true, then I’m happy that you are mine,” Tora says softly, pressing a kiss to Saga’s cheek. “I know I’m being cheesy, but I mean it.”

Saga leans into Tora’s touch, kissing him back. “Me too,” he says, “I love you. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else forever. Although...”

“Hmm?”

“That time, there were bad dreams. Sometimes, you know. When they… we, weren’t together,” Saga says quietly.

It’s something that’s been nagging at him. He wonders if it’s a sign that this is one of the lifetiimes they can’t be together, and they have to try and find each other again in the next lifetime - and he can’t imagine the pain.

“Saga, don’t think too much about it,” Tora says softly. “I want us to be together, always. And I think we will be. But… maybe those dreams were telling us that it wouldn’t always be smooth-sailing, but we will be okay and get past them, huh?”

Saga snuggles into Tora’s chest, then, smiling. He can only laugh when Shou, Hiroto and Nao come in, catching them kissing, and grins when Tora holds him protectively, cheeks red and not meeting the eyes of their best friends.

\---

Decades later, two men prepare for bed. They go to sleep as they have for years, for a lifetime, for more than that, fingers interlocked.

Tonight, though, they do not say, “Goodnight.”

Tonight, they only say, “See you soon.”

They sleep, and do not wake (but the next morning, halfway across the world, two baby boys are born at the same time, one with bright golden eyes and the other with a sharp nose, to mothers who are best friends, and they make a promise that their sons, too, shall be best friends.)


End file.
